


Day 12 - Master/slave

by LittleMissAnnie



Series: Kinktober Challenge 2018 [12]
Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Kinktober, Master/Slave, NSFW, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnnie/pseuds/LittleMissAnnie
Summary: Good girl sabotaged.





	Day 12 - Master/slave

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: MCU  
> Pairing: Tony Stark x OFC  
> Kink: Master/slave (a relationship in which one individual serves another in an authority-exchange structured relationship)

Tony has had a rough day, filled with boring meetings at Stark Enterprises. All he wanted was to get home and relax. Walking in the door to find his slave sitting on her knees, palms resting on her legs, waiting for his commands, was just what he needed.

Their Master/slave relationship was fairly recent but they both had taken to it, like fishes in the water. Jarvis had warned Kitty that Tony was on his way back, so she began her ritual. Sitting on her knees, by the front door, her palms resting on her legs and head bowed down. She was comfortable with this arrangement and she knew that he was as well.

Tony greeted her with a pat on the head, signaling to her that she could get up. She immediately stood and went to fix his usual drink: scotch on the rocks. Dinner was already in the oven and soon would be ready. She brought his drink and his tablet to him and asked for his permission to go and finish dinner while he relaxed. He allowed.

Kitty excused herself to the kitchen and finished dinner. When it was ready, she came back to the living room and told him that whenever he was ready, she could serve him dinner. He praised her for having dinner ready so fast and that made her feel proud of herself. He loved the way she would beam whenever he would praise her for a job well done.

After dinner, Kitty excused herself to the kitchen to do the dishes, while he went to his lab. Kitty knew not to bother him while he was down there, but she needed to ask him for permission for something. She struggled a bit with herself on whether or not to go ask him now, but she needed to have an answer soon. So, she decided to risk it.

Walking towards the lab, a million thoughts ran through her mind: will he be angry; will he punish her for even asking, not to mention to bother him in the lab; will he say no; will he say yes. Before she knew it, she was standing outside of the lab. Asking for permission to enter, she was apprehensive.

Tony knew that she knew better. She knew to never bother him in the lab, so for her to be there, it must have been important. But he was caught off-guard when she opened her mouth. It turned out, she wanted permission to go to Pepper’s birthday party and she had to give an answer to Pepper by tonight, considering that the party was tomorrow. It was one of those “lady’s only” type of things. She told him that it would be at Pepper’s place and there would only be about half a dozen of girls there, and that she would come home as soon as they would cut the cake.

He was impressed. She was really taking her place as his slave seriously. And he could tell how nervous she was just by the way she fidgets in place. He thought back on the last couple of months and he came to the realization that she had done everything and anything that he had asked of her. So, why not? Why not give her a night with the girls?

Kitty couldn’t believe it when he agreed to let her go to the party, with some conditions of course, like not having any alcohol unless is a glass of champagne to toast to Pepper; come home ten minutes after they cut the cake; not wearing anything provocative; and not leaving Pepper’s house, unless is to come home. She agreed. She could follow those conditions, easily. She thanked him, and asked to be excused.

Back in the living room, she called Pepper and confirmed her presence at the party. She couldn’t wait. This would be the first time that she was going to go to a party without Tony and as his slave. She told Pepper of the conditions and Pepper understood them. Pepper knew about their arrangement, and even though she found it weird at first, now she was okay with it.

The day flew by. She spent the day doing her daily chores, preparing dinner and choosing a couple of outfits for his approval before she would get dressed. When Tony got home, they ate dinner and afterwards he chose her outfit: a simple red summer dress, slightly below the knee and with a boat neckline. Kitty got ready as fast as she could. Once she was ready, she made her way back into the living room, where he was waiting for her. Kneeling next to him, she asked if she was okay to go to the party. He examined her and said that she was, remembering her of the conditions.

After saying goodbye to each other, Kitty got into the car. Happy was going to drive her there and back. It didn’t take long for her to be at Pepper’s doorstep, her gift under her arm. She could hear the music coming from inside and she couldn’t wait to just spend some time with Pepper. Waiting for Pepper to open the door, Kitty kept remembering the conditions that Tony had made. She wasn’t gonna disappoint him.

Two hours into the party and Kitty started feeling strange. She had spent the night drinking ice tea, but for some reason the last few drinks had made her feel weird. They had cut the cake a while ago, when she asked one of Pepper’s friends, the one making the drinks, what her drink had. That’s when her heart sunk. Apparently, she felt that drinking plain ice tea was boring, so she decided to spike her drink, making her a Long Island Ice Tea instead.

When Kitty looked at the wall clock and saw that she was already more than an hour late, she freaked out. “Tony’s gonna kill me.”, she thought. She quickly kissed Pepper goodbye and texted Happy to pick her up. She was in so much trouble. Not only did she drank alcohol besides champagne, though not her fault, but she was also beyond late.

The drive home never felt longer. She knew that, once she got home, she was gonna get punished and she wasn’t ready for that. Not that she hadn’t been punished before, but that was in the very beginning, when she had no idea what she was doing. She knew better now. And even though it wasn’t entirely her fault, she knew it didn’t matter. Tony would still punish her. After all, she did break the rules.

Kitty got home and, walking into the living room, she found him sitting on the couch waiting for her. The look on Tony’s face said it all: he was disappointed and pissed at her. She immediately kneeled at his feet and said that she was deeply sorry and asked what her punishment would be.

Tony didn’t say anything at first, he already knew what had happen at the party, through Pepper, and that the drinking part wasn’t her fault, but she knew better. She had to know better.

He got up, grabbed her arm and dragged her to their bedroom. There, he pulled a belt from a drawer and wrapped it around his hand. Tony ordered her to bend over the bed. Lifting her dress skirt and pulling her lacy panties down, he lifted his hand and whipped the belt across her butt cheeks. He repeated the movement about a dozen times. After feeling that he had made his point, he discarded the belt and left, telling her to just come back down after she thought about what she had done.

A couple of hours had pass, when Kitty finally emerged from the bedroom and into the living room. Kneeling next to him, she told him that she knew what she did wrong and that it won’t happen again. That she should’ve paid more attention to her drink and, if she had, she wouldn’t had broken the curfew.

Tony listened to her, waiting to see if she really knew and she did. But he wasn’t gonna just praise her, just because she realized something that she already knew. No, she would have to earn it. A simple pat on the head was all she would get, a simple acknowledgment that he had heard her.

Kitty knew that now she had to work on regaining his trust. And she was willing to do anything to get it.


End file.
